


The Fandom Cake Cookbook

by luckybarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Meta, Recipes, haha let's do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybarton/pseuds/luckybarton
Summary: Inspired by “A Fandom Cake” by ahiddenkitty on tumblr.AKA, fandom cakes, for all your fandoms.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fandom Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356844) by ahiddenkitty. 



**A Fandom Cookbook**

 

Inspired by

**“A Fandom Cake”**

by

[ ahiddenkitty ](http://ahiddenkitty.tumblr.com/post/140344183133/probably-easier-to-read-if-you-click-through-it)

 

**Table of Contents**

  
**Chapter 2:** Marvel Cinematic Upside-Down Cake


	2. Marvel Cinematic Upside Down Cake

#  **Marvel Cinematic Upside-Down Cake**

 

 

##  **Ingredients**

1/2 cup melted butter

1/2 cup coarsely chopped walnuts

1/4 cup packed brown sugar

2 large pears, peeled and sliced

1/2 cup butter, softened

1/3 cup sugar

1 large egg

1/3 cup molasses

1-1/2 cups white flour

3/4 teaspoon ground ginger

3/4 teaspoon ground cinnamon

1/2 teaspoon salt

1/2 teaspoon baking powder

1/4 teaspoon baking soda

1/2 cup warm water

 

##  **Instructions**

### Phase 1 

Pre-heat your oven to 350° F/180° C.

Pour the melted butter into the pan, then sprinkle in the nuts and brown sugar. Arrange the pear slices artistically like Bruce Banner, or just chuck them in like the Hulk would. Either way is fine.

Cream the softened butter and the sugar together with a fork. Add a little bit of sugar at a time. When you’re done, beat in the egg and the molasses. Get Thor to help.

Stir the dry ingredients together in a separate bowl - it’s all connected, but you don’t want these guys to actually meet until Phase 2.

 

### Phase 2 

Add the dry ingredients to the wet ones bit by bit, alternating with the water. You don’t want to give the game away all at once. Beat the mixture after each addition so that all new elements are fully incorporated into the canon.

Spread the batter over the pears and bake for 35-40 minutes, or until you can have Wolverine stab it—X-Men are in the MCU now—and his claws come out clean.

 

### Phase 3 

Let cool for 10 minutes.

Now turn it upside down like Civil War did the fandom and shake the tin until the cake falls out.

 **KRAKAKABOOM!** Your Marvel Cinematic Upside-Down Cake is done—until the next movie, that is.

Serve with vanilla ice cream, or capsicles.

  
  
Ingredient list originally from [ Taste of Home ](https://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/spiced-pear-upside-down-cake).


End file.
